secrets
by Brystak2000
Summary: Duo has a few secrets can you geuss them?
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Never will (curls up into a corner and be depressed)**

chapter one

The sounds of violent retching could be heard throughout the two story house. Four of the five pilots were sitting around the kitchen table nursing cups of tea/coffee and worried looks for their friend upstairs.

It had started a few weeks ago. Duo had started getting sick for no apparent reason. At first they thought it was just the stomach flu but as the weeks wore on they had started to seriously doubt that theory.

A knock at the door had startled all four from their thoughts and worries. Quatre quickly got up to answered it. Opening the door he gave a relieved sigh to see Sally at the other end waiting patiently. Welcoming her inside the blond had begun to fill her in.

"Thank you for coming Sally. He's been in the bathroom since four this morning. He won't even open the door to let us in." The small blond gave a whimper. "What if he's dying?"

"I don't think he is. But I'm going to go chec-" She was cut off by a rather large crash emanating from up upstairs

Knowing that there was only one person up that way Sally and Quatre quickly booked it upstairs towards the bathroom.

"Duo. Can you hear me?" Yelled Sally as she pounded on the door. "Open up"

She heard a quiet "It's open" come from the other side. Slowly she opened the door and entered after telling Quatre to go back downstairs. Closing the door behind her she looked around and found Duo lying on the cold tiles of the floor near the toilet flushed, soaked in sweat and panting heavily. Her hair was out of her costmary braid and lying around her and was only wearing her undergarments and a bathrobe.

/No wonder she didn't want the guys coming in./ Sally thought as she sat down beside the sick girl "you gonna be okay?"

Duo nodded her head.

With a sigh Sally pulled the petite girl towards her so that she was resting her head in her lap. "you should really tell the guys."

"NO!" Duos hoarse voice shouted " They can't know"

Sally and Duo had, had this conversation about a million times but this time it was a bit different.

"Duo there's four very worried men down there they deserve to know" Sally tried to reason

"They'll hate me" Duo mumbled turning her head into Sally's lap

"No they won't." the blond said sternly. "Their your brothers and lover I'm pretty sure if you tell them your reasons they'll understand" When she got no response she continued on a voice a little softer " The war ended four and a half years ago. There's no more reason to hide"

There was a long period of silence between the two women. The brunette contemplating while the blond just sat there running her fingers through the long chestnut locks.

"Sally?" the quite voice asked

"Yeah hun?"

"Can you be there when I tell them?" Duo asked a little timid "Please"

"If that'll make it easier then yes I can be." Sally replied a small smile on her face.

She had been trying to convince Duo for years now to tell the other pilots her secret. It seems like the former deathscythe pilot was actually listening to her.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up then to your room . okay?" She asked nudging the youth in her lap "You need some rest"

"Yeah okay" Duo said getting up shakily

Opening the door Sally wrapped a hand around the young girls waist and began to slowly walk towards the former pilots room. Once there and settled on the bed Sally handed Duo two bottles.

"Here's you prescriptions if you need anything else then you know how to contact me. I'll be back on Friday to come and check on you" Sally paused to let the information sink in "We're also going to tell the guys. That way you have 2 days to prepare yourself for it"

With that Sally left the room and went to the kitchen where the others would be awaiting her. Once she entered the room she was attacked with a barrage of questions.

"Is duo okay?"

"Will he live?"

"Whats wrong with him?"

"Will we be able to see him?"

"WOW SLOW DOWN" She yelled while putting her hands up in a "I surrender" motion "Duo is okay. NO you cannot see him yet wait a few hours. He will live and I have to run a few tests to see what the problem is okay" Taking a breath she continued "I've given him some medication to take for now. He's sleeping at the moment when he wakes up I suggest giving him some tea. Now I'll be back on Friday with the results"

After the goodbyes Quatre saw her out. Giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek he asked "Will she really be alright?"

Shock settled into Sally's features. The only ones who knew Duo was a girl were Howard, Une, G and herself. Smiling she replied "Yes she will."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A NEVER WILL *goes to put in a corner*

A/N:_ I would like to thank Guest, Waterwolf and pynka for reviewing last chapter. Warning OOC and swearing Anyway one with the story_

* * *

Friday rolled around pretty quick for Duo and the others. She hardly left her room in the two days it took. The others were as anxious as she was but for other reasons they wanted to hear the results of the "Tests" that sally supposedly took while Duo was anxious about telling the guys her secret.

All five were seated in the living room attempting to watch TV to take their mind off of their anxieties. Duo was sitting in one of the plush chairs cup of tea in hand while Quatre and Trowa were cuddling on the love seat. Wufei was on the floor meditating and Heero was on his laptop.

When there was a knock on the door everyone jumped. Heero raced to the door which was pretty funny considering he never raced for anything. He quickly let Dr. Po inside and led her to where everyone was. She had a large shopping bag in hand.

When Sally walked in all the blood drained from Duo's face and her heart started beating faster. /This is it I have to tell then I don't wanna do this their gonna despise me and ask to never be in their lives again. Don't make me do this/ Her thoughts screamed

When a cool hand touched her shoulder she looked up and sally Sky blue eyes looked worriedly at her. She quickly plastered on her trade mark smile and shone it at Sally.

"Before I tell you what's up I need to speak with Duo and Quatre" Sally said turning towards the others.

Silently the two followed Sally towards the kitchen. Duo had a look of confusion while Quatre looked ashamed.

"Whats up sal?" The brunette asked when they were seated around the table.

"Quatre how'd you figure out Duo was a girl? Only a few people are supposed to know that" The doctor asked suspiciously

Duo looked horrified "y-y-you kn-knew!" She stuttered

Quatre looked down "it wasn't that hard to figure out once you peace together the clues and I also heard you two talking on Wednesday. I honestly wasn't trying to listen in."

"What Clues" Duo demanded

"Well not to be rude but your not as sneaky as you think with your sheets. I saw the blood on them. Your mood swings. You hardly go swimming with us and when you do its with a shirt on. And when you go shopping you never let us help you put stuff away especially the toiletries." The small blond said shyly

"How can all that put you towards the conclusion that im a girl?"

Quatre snorted "Hey give me a little credit I do have 29 sisters"

"point taken" Duo muttered

"See Duo you have nothing to worry about Quatre doesn't hate you. Does he? And your still telling the others." Sally broke in then handed Duo the shopping bag "Now go get changed everything should be in there and leave you hair down to" with that she pushed Duo towards the stairs and pulled Quatre towards the living room.

Duo ran upstairs muttering about "Pushy fucking blonds" (_A/N: please don't take offence_) Sally chuckled and sat down in Duo's old seat while Quatre went back to cuddle with Trowa.

"So are you going to tell us whats wrong with Duo" Heero asked.

"I will when Duo gets back down here" the doctor replied.

"Well where is he?" the former shenlong pilot asked

"Im right here Wu-man" the girl in question said while walking into the room

When Duo walked in the former pilots eyes bulged out of their heads and their mouths hung open.

She was wearing a light blue knee high dress with a sweat heart neckline. Her chest unbound and hair flowing freely. To complete the outfit her cross was settled in the middle on her neck with a shorter chain. She smiled shyly at them then glared at Sally.

"Was this really necessary?"

"Yes it was plus I kinda wanted to see you in a dress." Smiled Sally

Wufei was the first to recover from shock (well after Quatre but he remained silent)"MAXWELL WHAT THE HELL DID THAT CRAZY DOCTOR DO TO YOU?"

"What do you mean Wufei?" She asked expression darkening

"YOU'VE TURNED INTO A MEEK WOMAN!" He screeched

"Asshole I haven't turn into one I've always been one" Duo said hotly

"Then why have you waited to tell us" Wufei demanded "I thought you never lie come on tell us what else have you 've been lying about"

"Fuck you dickweed" Duo yelled ripping off her cross and throwing it at him "Why don't you just go burn in hell"

"Calm down" Sally said attempting to sooth the young girl "Its not good in your condition"

"Calm down no I knew this would happen It always does no matter what. If you would have just let me run and hide when I found out then none of this would have happen." Screamed the angered girl

"They deserved to know" Sally said her voice still calm. "Especially Heero "

That broke Heero out of his stupor "Why me and found out what" he asked annoyance clear in his voice

"Because sh-" Sally began but ended up getting cut off by Duo

"Don't you dare Sally" Her voice low and menacing before running into her room and slamming the door.

After a few minutes of the silence that had befallen when Duo had left the room Trowa had spoken up "Heero go talk to her"

With a nod of his head and an ice cold death glare thrown at the cowering shenlong pilot. Heero quickly ran up stairs and towards his bo-girlfriends room and snicked softly when he saw the cracks in the door.

Raising his fist he knocked "Duo can I come in?"

When he got no answer he tried again "I just want to talk"

There was a muffled "Its open" He quick opened the door stepping in he closed it softly behind him. Looking around he saw the clothes that she had been wearing before the dress were littered across the floor, the shopping bag Sally had earlier was sitting on the dress next to two pill bottles. The one he was looking for was curled up in a ball one hand on her knees while the other was resting protectively on her abdomen her back towards him drying tear tracks on her delicate heart shaped face.

"Duo can you please look at me?" the messy haired man asked

Duo stayed stubbornly quiet. With a sigh he sat on the floor next to the bed.

"You hate me don't you?" Duo asked voice lost and broken "you're gonna tell me that youre disgusted and want me out of your life right?"

"No love im not and I don't hate you" he said playing with a piece of her hair "Confused as hell but no I could never hate you"

"Why not I lied to you and the others for years just like Wufei said " she sniffed and buried her face into the mattress. "Im just trash"

When she said that something snapped inside Heero. Grabing her waist he roughly turned her to face him "Duo stop this you are not trash Male or female. Your still the same person I fell in love with just because you hide one thing doesn't make you trash or any of that and you didn't directly lie to us. We never asked you what sex you were." Smirking a little he added "Besides if I wanted to date trash then I would have asked Relena out"

That got Duo to smile she giggled a little as well

"Don't listen to Wufei okay he's just jealous because of how beautiful you are" he said removing a few strands of hair that strayed to her face. "but I do have a few questions"

Duo sighed and sat up. "Ask away"

She knew that this would happen the classic questions "Why'd you hide, howd you do it and why is you voice different and not squeaky like most girls" but heero surprised her by first asking "How come your sick?"

Blushing bright red she asked a question of her own "How much do you remember of that night when I dragged you off to some clubs?"

With a frown and suspicion across his face he answered "No much why?"

"well first what do you remember"

"We were going to a club called the " the Q" you said something about it being new and had lots of good music." He paused to think for a moment. "We had a few drinks and then went off to the dance floor. We were having fun and then an old friend of yours spotted us. And then it goes blank. Why is this even important?"

"ill get to that im a minute. Okay well what your missing is you said you had a surprised for me and then checked us into a hotel and well…we kinda did it" Duo said blushing the color of a tomato

Once Duo said those words the lost memory had returned in full force. His wonderful passion filled night with Duo. He had discovered her secret then but why'd he forget it.

"you were drunk off you knocker and the reason I dragged you out was to tell you what I told you today but I got a little more drunk then I meant to and then you in the hotel rambling aren't i?"

Heero nodded his head. taking a deep breath she took the plunge "I'm pregnant"

TBC…

_A/N: wow poor Heero 2 shocks in less then one day. Anyway tell me what you think but please don't be to mean and I know I kinda made Wufei an asshole but I needed someone to be._


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything for gundam wing well except for the plot line of this story.**

"What?" Heero asked completely dumbfound

"I'm pregnant" Duo repeated

Duo watched as her boyfriends eyes rolled into the back of his head and drop… in a dead faint… right on top of her.

She tried valiantly to get the dead weight off of her and her baby but with the awkward position she was lying in was practically impossible. Not knowing what else to do she called for help.

Within seconds Sally, Quatre and Trowa burst into the room. They stood in the doorway with bewildered looks over their faces as they took in the scene inside.

"What the fuck are you guys standing their looking dumb for. Get him off me!" Duo said a little peeved

As Quatre and Trowa went to go get their friend off the squashed girl, Sally had rushed to Duo's side and demanded to know what had happened.

"I told him and the fucker fainted on me" Seethed the pregnant brunette "The dude can self-destruct, get shot millions of times, Conquer the zero system, Go without sleep for days and handle Miss bitchcraft but when he learns his girlfriend's fuckin pregnant with his kid he faints. WHAT THE FUCK" Ranted Duo

When Quatre heard the last part of Duo's little rant he immediately dropped Heero and engulfed the small girl in a big hug.

"Oh allah that's wonderful Duo congratulations. Who's the father its Heero isn't it? We need to get a room prepared for the baby. We need to get cribs" the blond said cheerfully

"Quatre?" Duo asked

"And jumpers, toys, car seats"

"Quatre" She said a little louder

"Bottles oh and we can organize a baby shower and"

"QAUTRE" yelled Duo

"what?" he asked innocently

"Put me down and shut up" She growled.

"huh?" looking down he saw that he not only picked the petite girl off the floor but also had her in a bone crushing hug. "Oh Duo im so sorry" He said putting her back on her feet.

"No problem little bro" Duo said smoothing down her dress "But please no baby showers." She said as she sat on the bed.

On the other side of the room Sally was checking the unconscious wing pilot. "Hay Quatre" she called

"Yes Sally?" The younger blond asked

"Do you have any smelling salts?"

"I believe we do would you like for me to go get them?"

"yes please" The doctor said absentmindedly

"Well that's my cue to leave" Duo said getting up and running out of the room leaving a bewildered Quatre and Trowa behind her.

Curiosity got the better of Trowa so he asked "What's with her?" while Shrugging his shoulders Quatre left for the requested item.

Sally snickered "Well when she came into my clinic a few weeks ago she ended up walking into my office right when I knocked a bottle of smelling salts down and the bottle broke. Well it knocked her out for a few hours and then when she woke up her head was spinning like a top. So safe to say she doesn't have the best experience with the stuff."

"Wow I'd run to" Trowa deadpanned causing Sally to laugh uncontrollably.

By the time Quatre came back Sally had sobered up which allowed her to wake up her *patient*. When the small blond handed her the bottle she warned everyone to stay about a foot away. Uncorking the salt bottle she shoved the thing under the unconscious pilot's nose. The reaction was instantaneous and almost comical.

Heero had bolted up right looked around the room blushed bright red then ran out of the room at a speed that was almost inhuman.

Sally and Quatre had burst out laughing while Trowa snickered and grinned at the unusual display from the normally stoic pilot. Calming down some the two pilots helped the doctor clean up then go downstairs for a well-earned cup of tea.

While walking down the three heard two voices. One sounded confused and the other sounded…well she didn't really know Peeking around the corner at the end of the stairs that led to the living room she noticed Duo and Wufei siting comfortably on the couch it was a good thing those two were talking and no one seemed dead yet.

Smiling the three *Spys* Quickly but silently left for the kitchen hoping to get there unnoticed.

*** Time skip: 10 minutes ago***

Duo sighed a breath of relief when she reached the living room. Which was completely useless when she spotted Wufei sitting on the couch. She quickly attempted to run in the kitchen for a much needed cup of mint tea but was halted when he called her name. Turning around she glared at the raven haired man

"What Chang" She snapped

Wufei flinched completely taken back by the glare and tone of the young ma-women's voice. When Duo used his last name it usually meant either two thing. One she was completely pissed and ready to rip someone's head off or Two when she was really irritated and stressed out. It was probably both right now.

Wufei swallowed his pride and spoke "I'm sorry" He declared completely sincere "I should have not act that way when I had no reason to. You were showing us that you trusted us with a heavily guarded secret and I let you down by saying those things to you. I just have not had very many good experiences with women they usually die on me or leave and it was quite the shock to find out that one of my best friends were female." He finished his speech by bowing his head

Duo stood there stunned Wufei had always believed women were weaker and should be placed far lower. Hell it was drilled into his head to think that way. But here he was apologizing to her with complete sincerity and even bowing to her.

As Wufei stood straight again Duo flung herself at him giving him a big hug as an expectance of his apology. "I'm sorry I flew off the handle at you to I didn't really know what I was saying I was just being pissed and hormonal." She said while pulling away from the hug to sit down on the couch "plus I would be shocked as well if I had just found out" she finished with a smile.

Shyly smiling back he sat back down and handed over the cross she had thrown at him. Duo flipped the cross over and pressed a small not really noticeable button on the back. There was a small noise then a "Voice box deactivated" and with a smile she put it on.

Wufei looked over curiously. Duo just shrugged "It's just a little thing Howie made me so I don't have to deepen my voice all the time" She said as a way of explication.

The two got settled into easy flow of conversation when Heero came booking it towards the door letting it fly open with a bang making the raven and burette jump 10 feet in the air.

"What the hell was that" Duo asked putting a hand over her heart.

"I think that was Yuy"

TBC…

_A/N: Yay! They made up. Any way hope you enjoyed and please tell me whatch ya think. I like constructive criticism on my stories. To Waterwolf: at least he's had four years to get over it =P_


End file.
